


Tired requests

by LaityAllyn



Series: Tired series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaityAllyn/pseuds/LaityAllyn
Summary: short stories in response to requests about the characters and world of Tired asked on my Tumblr: LaityAllynCurrently open for requests!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by a friend: The UF bros' first Gyftmas after the incident
> 
> feel free to visit my Tumblr: [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/) to request what you want to see or leave it in the comments!

With Gyftmas soon approaching Sans felt himself getting more and more nervous. He sat upstairs in his room paging through one of his well-worn books and musing about how he and his brother hadn't really been in the habit of exchanging presents on the holiday. They had stopped when Papyrus was relatively young. There had been a period after Sans had managed to purchase their house that money was tight. They were barely paying off the house at that point even with San’s multiple jobs. Papyrus had tried to be mature about it and a few weeks before the holiday had told Sans that he didn’t see wasting money on presents was a good idea. They never fell back into the habit of giving gifts when money was no longer a big problem, they had already grown distant and stopped any real communication between the two of them. 

But this year was going to be different Sans told himself, setting down his book and walking over to his dresser. The last couple of months had been the best months of his life. His good days were better and his bad days weren’t quite so bad now that he had someone to talk to. He finally felt confident to nip some of his moods in the bud by going directly to his brother when he had a nightmare or something that happened during the day set him off, he had also told Papyrus about all of his razors stashed around the house. It was still hard to bother Papyrus when he was at work or busy and Sans felt guilty waking him up in the middle of the night when he knew his brother was tired so not all of them could be helped and some of his attacks were so strong there was no avoiding them at all. Just two weeks ago he had fallen into one of his slumps and stayed that way all week. Papyrus had given him as much space as he wanted while still keeping a watchful eye on his brother and he put up with Sans when he wanted physical comfort one moment and to be alone the next.

Sans was determined to show his brother how much he appreciated him and all his help over the past few months. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out the pouch that held his spending money. Normally he would use the money to go to Grillby’s bar but lately, Papyrus had been making dinner for both of them and insisting that Sans ate with him so Sans had quite a bit of gold saved up, he poured the contents of the pouch into his palm and shifted the coins around, a plan slowly forming in his mind. He looked down at the gold in hand and made a decision, he knew just what to give his brother. He had most of what he needed but it wasn’t enough for what he had in mind. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the crowded streets of New Home Papyrus was getting worried, San’s recent actions had been causing him some confusion, for the first time he could ever remember, Sans was willingly working overtime. For once his older brother seemed impatient when they were running slightly late for work. Normally Papyrus would be pleased with Sans showing responsibility and focus but now it was concerning. He walked slowly along the windows of the various shops in the capital, not really looking at anything in particular and just pacing around the market center while he debated with himself.

He had gone and talked with Alphys in the lab about San’s mental state and she had helped him find some books in the laboratory’s library and told him if he could convince Sans to come with him to the lab, she could give him a checkup and see if she could mix up some medication for him, Sans had yet to agree, he was sensitive about his scars and always wore some type of long sleeve shirt and Papyrus didn’t want to push him. However, of the many things the books had told him to look out for, a sudden shift in mood was one of them. He never had the chance to confront Sans about it though, after about a week and a half the behavior had stopped and Sans had withdrawn, assuring his brother that he was feeling ok and he just needed space.

Papyrus knew Gyftmas was coming up soon and wondered if he should buy his brother a gift. He passed a clothing store and paused to look at a few sweaters he saw in the window. He wasn’t sure that it was the best idea to surprise his brother, if he bought Sans a gift and Sans had no gift to give him in return he would probably send his brother into one of his moods. Sans would feel guilty and upset no matter what Papyrus would tell him. And that just wouldn’t do thought Papyrus, tapping his foot agitatedly on the stone road that connected the shops. Everyone gave him a wide berth, no one dared to attack a member of the royal guard, much less a frustrated one. However, Papyrus wanted very much to get his brother a gift, Sans was worth it and he needed to know that. Making up his mind he pulled out his phone and texted Sans that running errands would take a little longer than planned and that he would be back late.

With the text sent he turned down the small alley to his right, heading towards a small shop nestled in the center of the city. He knew just what to buy his brother.  
________________________________________________________________________

The day was here and Sans was feeling a mix of excitement and anxiousness. He had headed directly home after his shift and went straight to his room, pulling Papyrus’s gift out of his closet and setting it on his bed. 

“oh god he better like it.” murmured Sans to himself, wrapping his arms around his torso and squeezing. 

Before Sans could do any serious damage other than leaving his ribs slightly sore, he heard the front door crash open. He walked into the hallway and saw why his brother had slammed the door so hard, he had kicked it open. Papyrus’s arms were full of groceries and Sans could see from the various other packages that his brother had made another trip to the capital.

“can’t handle carrying all that bro?” Sans gently teased. “what’d the door ever do to you?”

Papyrus’s head immediately snapped up to where his brother was standing

“WAS THAT...DID YOU JUST…” he let out a frustrated grumble “ IF YOU ARE GOING TO JOKE ABOUT MY CURRENT PREDICAMENT YOU COULD AT LEAST LEND A HAND ASSHOLE.”

Sans grinned at his brother when he realized Papyrus couldn't even begin to set down the various packages and bags in his arms without fear of dropping the rest.

“i think i can handle that” he said with a chuckle. His left eye flared a few shades brighter and Papyrus found that all the packages he was holding were now weightless. He took a step back and looked through the floating mass, reaching out for one of the packages. The moment he had a hold on it, Sans released it from his magic and Papyrus set it where he wanted it. After they went through all the bags and boxes Sans made his way down the stairs, stopping to look at the dent the door had made in the wall as it was flung open.

“wow you really did a number on the poor door didn’t ya boss,” he chuckled, still teasing his brother, “you know you coulda just used your foot to knock or something?” 

“I DID.”

Sans froze, he must have been too absorbed in his anxious worries to hear, his ribs ached as he let out a sigh.

“Oh...sorry about that…” he mumbled softly 

“IT’S FINE,” continued Papyrus pulling Sans into a one-armed hug as he sorted through one of the grocery bags. “I JUST KNEW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AND AFTER A MINUTE OR TWO WITH NO ANSWER I GOT A LITTLE WORRIED AND THE DOOR GOT THE WORST OF IT.”

Papyrus finally found what he was looking for in the bag

“WHY DON’T YOU FIND US SOMETHING TO WATCH, I’LL GET DINNER STARTED.”

“ok paps.” Sans shuffled over to the couch, flopping down on the cushions, wincing as his ribs made contact and still feeling guilty about making his brother worry and even guiltier that his brother’s worries had been right. He scrolled lazily through the channels and finding nothing he dragged himself over to their small collection of DVDs he had found in the dump when he had accompanied Alphys while she looked for anime. He looked at the newest addition to the collection, it had been an early Gyftmas present from Alphys. She had only given him a gift this year because he had given her a box set of some unknown anime he had found in the dump, the labels had all washed off in the ankle deep water. He had laughed at first, it looked kinda dumb, on the cover was a smiling human man with an afro holding a paintbrush in his hand, facing away from a canvas that depicted a mountain with a lake in front of it. The title read “The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross” and the back of the box boasted an impressive 403 episodes. But now, when there was nothing to watch he was actually considering it as an option. 

Eventually, the want of something new won out over his apprehension of the unknown. He put in the first disk and teleported back to the couch, nestling into the cushions and grabbed the blanket hanging off the back of the couch. Papyrus walked into the living room 15 minutes later to find Sans sprawled out on the couch watching the man on the TV add some “happy little bushes” to his painting. It was definitely odd to Papyrus but Sans seemed enraptured with the painting’s progress and really all that mattered to Papyrus was that Sans was enjoying himself.

An hour later when the oven timer let out a soft ding Papyrus almost missed it. He stood up reluctantly but didn’t have the heart to tell Sans to turn off the TV and come eat dinner. Instead, he took the pasta dish out of the oven, set it on the table, and rejoined his brother on the couch to finish the rest of the episode. Both of the brothers watched with childlike wonder as images of the surface, a place they had never seen before, were lovingly painted onto the canvas. 

When it was over Papyrus grabbed the remote and managed to turn the TV off before another episode started playing. 

“hey…” whined Sans, throwing a pillow at his brother

“IT'S TIME FOR DINNER BONEHEAD,” Papyrus retaliated by catching the pillow and smacking sans with it in the gut, or where one would be if sans had one.

“fine geez, i’m moving, i’m moving” groaned Sans as he scrambled to the kitchen before Papyrus could get another smack in.

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, Sans to busy shoveling pasta into his mouth to speak and Papyrus watched him, amused, knowing that if he tried to start a conversation he probably wouldn’t get a response. While Sans was busy devouring seconds (papyrus knew it had been a good idea to make a baked alfredo tonight) Papyrus stood up from his place at the table and began to rummage around in one of the bags he had brought from the capital. Sans watched his brother with mild interest and Papyrus sure as hell didn’t miss the way San’s face lit up when he pulled out a tin of cookies he had purchased at the bakery during his trip today.

After dessert had been enjoyed Papyrus went to the living room and waited for Sans to join him. When he did Papyrus stood up and grabbed one of the boxes he had brought back from the capital. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Sans looked at him curiously as he set the box in front of Sans.

“I KNOW WE HAVEN’T BEEN IN THE HABIT OF GIVING GIFTS BUT…” he gestured to the package, “I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE NICE TO START AGAIN.”

When Papyrus looked at his brother he could see that Sans was trembling, shit, thought Papyrus, of course he would be upset, you shouldn’t have tried to surprise him dumbass. 

“wait here”

What?

Sans dashed up to his room, returning with box. It was large but Sans didn’t seem to have any trouble carrying it. The box was wrapped in dark maroon wrapping paper and was tied with a black ribbon.

Papyrus felt his soul jump in his chest. Sans had a gift…for him? 

Sans set the box on the floor next to Papyrus’s present. 

“wasn’t sure how i was going to give this to ya, heh, lucky for me, i don't have ta worry about that now”

“UMMMM....” papyrus seemed to be at a loss for words, he hadn’t expected this. “YOU GO FIRST”

“heh, ok paps.” chuckled Sans as he sat on the floor across from his brother and reached for the box. 

_________________________________________________________________________

After the string had been pulled off the box and the paper torn off, Sans opened the box. On top of everything else and the first thing Sans saw were two knitted sweaters he had been eyeing up whenever he ran errands with his brother in the capital. One of the sweaters was a deep crimson with long sleeves and a turtleneck, the other was a black crewneck with a red band circling the arms about three inches below the elbow and at the bottom of the garment.

Looking at his brother, he realized that Papyrus was looking at him expectantly. Sans looked down and with some shock, he realized that there were still more gifts in the box. He found a small tin of his favorite cinnamon flavored candy, three pairs of wool socks, a pair of black fuzzy slippers and an astronomy book. He hefted the heavy volume and looked at his brother. This all made his gift look like shit in comparison.

“thanks Boss, heh, my old one was falling apart.” He already had a copy of this particular book but it was so old and well read that it wasn’t really more than a stack of papers sitting on a shelf in his room at this point.

Papyrus did not miss Sans’s nervous laugh or slip up, calling him Boss again.

“OPEN IT,” he said gently, slightly worried about San’s behavior. Were the gifts making him uncomfortable?

Sans hesitatingly opened the book and began to page through it. A few pages in something caught his attention. After a few pages detailing the Andromeda galaxy, there was a full page illustration, of the Andromeda galaxy. No monster books had illustrations they were too expensive and time-consuming. This was a human book. 

Sans looked up at his brother in shock paging quickly through the book, the illustrations were simply breathtaking. Original copies of books cost a small fortune, only a few shops in the whole underground had them and even fewer were willing to part with them. Even the book Sans owned had been copied from this book. Anxiety began to build up in Sans’s chest, Papyrus had given him an amazing gift, his own gift, even though it took him weeks of work, paled in comparison. He looked at the still wrapped gift, he couldn’t take it back, that would be rude. He set the book down carefully, like it was made of glass, and wrapped his arms around his chest squeezing softly, the previous damaged had been healed by the food he had eaten earlier. He leaned forward slightly, not directly making eye contact with his brother.

‘i guess you should open mine then…” he trailed off, not watching as Papyrus pulled off the ribbon and the paper. Packed into the box, so tightly that Sans had to compress it with his magic to get it to fit, was a blanket. 

Papyrus shot a worried glance at his brother, knowing that questioning Sans about his current mood would only worsen said mood. He tugged the blanket out of the box and got a good look at it. It was huge, about seven feet long and eight feet wide. It was made from knitted stripes of alternating black, grey, and a deep red yarn. It was soft and thick, perfect for keeping the cold away. Suddenly Papyrus realized why his brother had been saving up money working overtime and secluding himself in his room for the past week. He was genuinely touched that Sans, who found it difficult to motivate himself to do anything, had poured this much time and effort into making this for him.

He realized that he had been staring down at the blanket in silence for at least a minute. When he looked up to thank his brother he cursed himself for becoming lost in thought. Sans was practically doubled over, his arms were squeezing his ribs so tight Papyrus could hear them creaking. There were tears in the corners of his brother’s eyes as he watched Papyrus look at his gift. He thought Papyrus didn’t like it. Shit. Papyrus tentatively called his brother’s name but the first time he didn't respond, he called out again this time a little more forcefully.

“SANS.”

“i’m sorry…” came the mumbled response “i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i know it’s lame, sorry”

Papyrus flinched at the soft words. Sans was this worked up…because he thought Papyrus didn’t like his present. 

Papyrus immediately pulled Sans into a hug, moving Sans’s arms so they weren't wrapped around his ribcage.

“I LOVE IT.”

“what?”  
“I SAID I LOVE IT.” Papyrus wrapped both of them in the blanket, it was the perfect size. “IT IS OF EXCELLENT QUALITY, I CAN SEE HOW MUCH HARD WORK YOU HAVE PUT INTO THIS AND I AM DEEPLY TOUCHED.” 

“ r-really?”

“ABSOLUTELY”

Papyrus stood up, still holding Sans, and settled onto the couch. He wrapped them both tighter in the blanket while Sans managed to stop the flow of anxious tears. After he was done he relaxed his body, allowing the warmth of the blanket to envelop him and feeling Papyrus’s steady breathing under his ribcage. His eye sockets felt heavy, all the anxious energy he had from the last few days leaving him. It had taken a lot out of him. Soon he began to doze off.

Papyrus looked down at his older brother, glad that a larger fit had been averted. He brought a hand up to Sans’s back, just between his brother’s shoulder blades, and began to rub small, soothing circles. After Sans finally fell asleep Papyrus shifted to find a more comfortable position, still keeping his brother wrapped up in his arms. It had been a long day for both of them and a nap didn’t sound all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this request from an Anon " I would love you expanding on Sans hurting himself absently, but it freaks both of the brothers out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request something feel free to visit me over on my Tumblr:[LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/)

It was only Thursday and Sans was exhausted. He tried to cheer himself up with the thought that today was over and tomorrow was Friday. 

No such luck. He lay on the couch where he had flopped down on almost immediately after he walked in the door. He could hear the clanging of pans in the kitchen as Papyrus put some pasta on the stove. Sans chuckled to himself as he listened to the comforting sounds that told him his brother was nearby even if he couldn’t see him.

It was a good thing he liked pasta.

“SANS COULD YOU COME SET THE TABLE PLEASE?” Papyrus asked from the kitchen.

“ugggggh” Sans gave a comically exaggerated groan and rolled off of the couch onto the floor. “fiiiiiiiine.”

Papyrus scoffed from where he stood, stirring the tomato sauce he was heating on the stove. “THERE’S ONLY TWO OF US, HOW HARD CAN THAT BE. BESIDES, IF YOU DON’T HELP YOU CAN’T HAVE DESERT AFTER.”

That made San’s head shoot up from its place on the floor.

“really?”

“YES.”

Sans stood up, brushing off his sweater and hurrying into the kitchen. He set the table as quickly as possible, sitting in his chair and staring expectantly at his brother. When Papyrus glanced at him Sans saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly before he looked away.

That made Sans smile, things were good.

After dinner was done they settled onto their usual spots on the couch, each on one arm of the couch, close enough that they could share a blanket if they wanted to. Papyrus picked up the remote and flicked through the channels. There was nothing good on, each channel was more depressing than the last. An outbreak of a fatal disease in the slums, increase in overall mortality rates, Mettaton’s attempts at creating good content. What really caught Sans’s attention was coverage of the riots going on in the Capital, and how quickly Papyrus changed the channel.

Sans’s mind began to move a hundred miles an hour. Would Asgore call in reinforcements from the Snowdin branch to help control the riots? Was Papyrus going to get called to the Capital? Was that why Papyrus changed the channel so fast? Did he already know? Was he going to be alone? The riots were dangerous! What if Papyrus got hurt? What if-  
“SANS!” 

A loud voice shook him from his thoughts

“yeah bro?”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Papyrus looked worried. 

“What do you mean I-” Sans followed Papyrus’s gaze down to his humerus where the fingers of his opposite hand had dug into the bone, Marrow dripping from between his fingers and staining the couch. Sans jerked his hand away from the wound but found he couldn’t look away from the blood and marrow staining his clawed fingertips. His breath hitched in his chest and he started to hyperventilate. The last time he had seen his own blood he had been sitting on the bathroom floor clutching a bloody razor.

Papyrus took his hand and began to gently wash his fingers with a damp cloth, where had he gotten that? How long had he been sitting here? Sans didn’t know, he barely registered his brother speaking to him, trying to keep his voice calm but failing to keep out the tinges of panic. 

Sans stated to cry as Papyrus tugged at his sweater so he could take it off and bandage his arm. Things were good. Why was he like this? He thought for sure that Papyrus would admonish him for ruining one of his new sweaters. He didn’t deserve all the attention Papyrus was giving him.

But Papyrus didn’t. He didn’t say a word as he wrapped a blanket around Sans’s trembling form and drew him into a light hug. When Sans had calmed down he separated them enough to look Sans in the eyes. 

“ARE YOU OK NOW?” he said softly. Sans shook his head no.

“DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?” Sans shook his head no again. He knew when he was feeling like this any conversation, no matter how productive it started off as, would end up with him apologizing over and over to Papyrus and saying he shouldn’t even be alive. Then Papyrus would cry and he would feel worse and they both would be a mess. Those conversations often hurt more than they helped.

Through Papyrus’s ribcage, Sans could feel the anxious beating of his brother’s soul. He really rattled Papyrus this time, everything had seemed fine before. Papyrus wasn’t expecting it and quite frankly, neither was Sans. Sans hadn’t even realized he was hurting himself and that scared him. What if he had taken it too far? What if he was alone and dug too deep? 

The questions bounced around in Sans’s mind as he clung closer to Papyrus. They needed to talk, but not right now. Instead, the two skeletons sat on the couch together in the silent living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever sent me this prompt! this is the first one I have got that wasn't from a friend who I kept bugging to give me one. Thank you to anyone who is reading these, I love you all \ (•◡•) /


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this request is from RememberThePure "I would love to see him (Papyrus) mess up, but be able to recognize he messed up and try to fix it. like he starts yelling again or dismisses Sans when he tries to get comfort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I am kinda sick right now so I hope this actually turns out ok.

Papyrus glanced up from the paperwork he was currently filling out at the clock on the wall. It was just after midnight and he had at least a few hours left. But he was fine, he could buckle down and deal with four hours of sleep a night. Sans, on the other hand, could not. 

He was always in the corner of Papyrus’s vision and his constant nervous shuffling around the kitchen and the noises he was making were starting to grate on his nerves. Papyrus tried to ignore his brother and focus on his paperwork but he hated paperwork and eventually, his patience ran thin.

“WHY DONT YOU JUST GO TO BED.” He snapped, his tone a little harsher than intended.

Sans looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, his expression strangely neutral. “O-okay....sure” he mumbled, moving slowly out of the kitchen, too slow for Papyrus’s liking.

“HURRY UP, I NEED TO GET THIS DONE BEFORE I CAN GET ANY SLEEP AND YOU’RE NOT HELPING.”

A flash of guilt crossed Sans’s face as he looked away from his brother, hurrying up the stairs and into his room. 

Papyrus felt a little bad but didn’t think much of it, Sans really needed to get some sleep. But as the hours ticked by he couldn’t quite shake the guilt he felt. Papyrus set the rest of the paperwork to the side and rested his face in his hands, he was so tired. He decided that the rest of the paperwork could wait until tomorrow and started up the stairs. 

Papyrus collapsed onto his bed, wrapping himself in his blanket and wanting nothing more than to be dead to the world for the next five hours. 

He ended up only getting two hours of sleep before he woke up, feeling that something was wrong. He lay in bed, trying to puzzle through what had woken up. He shot up when the sound of soft sobs through the wall reached his non-existent ears. Within a few seconds, he had bolted to the hall and thrown open the door to Sans’s room. Aside from the whimpers, Sans didn’t stir as Papyrus rushed to his bedside. 

Papyrus reached out to touch his brother but that only made it worse. The whimpers escalated into screams and Sans struggled desperately to escape Papyrus’s grasp. Shocked, Papyrus let go of his brother and took a step back, but the damage had been done. Sans’s eyes were empty and unrecognizing as he sobbed and his clawed fingers began to tear at the bedding with how tight he was gripping it. Papyrus felt helpless as he could only stand by and watch. 

What should he do? He had to do something! What if Sans hurt himself! But what could he do without making it worse?

Resolved to do at least something Papyrus grasped Sans firmly by the humeri, pinning him to the bed, and keeping him from turning his destructive violence on himself.

Sans screamed and thrashed but eventually tired himself out, going limp in Papyrus’s grip. His eyes closed slowly and his breath settled into a nice and steady rythym. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief and released his brother, just then noticing the tears streaming down his own face and soaking his scarf. He pulled it off and used a dry spot to gently wipe the tears from Sans’s cheeks. Sans stirred at the feeling but didn’t wake up. 

As Papyrus began to calm down he realized how tired he actually was even though it could have only lasted a few minutes, Sans’s night terror had taken alot out of him, emotionally and physcially. Papyrus sat on the ground near the head of Sans’s bed, leaning his body against the wall and his skull on Sans’s matress. As he began to doze off it dimly came to him that he should probably call Alphys. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. She picked up on the last ring.

“H-hello?” she sounded tired and Papyrus realized that he had probably woken her up.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE HOUR DOCTOR, I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION.” 

“G-go ahead.”

“I BELIEVE SANS JUST HAD A NIGHT TERROR. IS THERE ANYTHING I SHOULD DO WHEN HE WAKES UP?” there was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments.

“D-did he hurt himself at all?”

“I DONT THINK SO.”

“Well c-check in the m-morning. B-but if he hasn’t t-then he s-should be fine. H-he shouldn’t e-even remember it in the morning, a-although he might need a little more sleep, d-depending on how m-much he exerted h-himself.”

“THANK YOU DOCTOR.”

“You’re w-welcome. If h-he feels up to i-it you s-should b-bring him to to the lab. N-night terrors can b-be a result of stress, n-not g-getting enough sleep, o-or he c-could be g-getting sick.”

“ALRIGHT THANK YOU.”

“N-no problem.”

Papyrus let out a sigh as he leaned back again. He felt awful, he should be better than this. Sans hadn’t been hanging around him for no reason. Sometime he just needed to be near his brother to keep him calm. He shouldn’t have snapped. His eyes drifted shut as he leaned agains the bedframe.

\--------------------------

“paps?”

Papyrus woke up with a start, slightly surprised to find Sans’s face only inches from his. He jerked back, only to hit his head on Sans’s nightstand. He cursed as he reached back to see if he had a new crack.

“s-sorry boss.”

Papyrus looked at Sans when he heard him use his title that was reserved for work hours. Sans looked nervous and slightly guilty.

“D-didnt mean to startle you.”

“IT’S FINE.” Papyrus reached forward to snag the edge of Sans’s sweater, pulling him into a hug. “I’M SORRY I SNAPPED AT YOU YESTERDAY.”

“it”s fine, i shouldn’t have been bothering ya.”

 

“SANS, DO YOU REMBER LAST NIGHT?” the confused look on Sans’s skull was enough. “YOU HAD A NIGHT TERROR.” 

“oh...sorry if i woke you up.” 

That was enough for Papyrus, he thought Sans was over apologizing for every little inconvenience he caused his brother. He set Sans on the edge of the bed and knelt so he was eye level with his brother.

“NO.” Sans flinched at the sternness in Papyrus’s tone “I’M SORRY, I SHOULDN’T HAVE PUSHED YOU AWAY. YOU NEEDED ME AND I IGNORED YOU, IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I FULLY EXPECT YOU TO TELL ME. OKAY?”

“...ok.”

“EXCELLENT, NOW GET DRESSED, WE ARE GOING TO THE LABS AND YOU ARE GETTING SOME ACTUAL SLEEP MEDICATION.”

Sans opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He pulled on some socks and his jacket, agreeing a little too quickly for Papyrus’s taste. He mentally cursed himself, it had taken months to get it across to Sans that he wasn’t being a burden on Papyrus and he didn’t have to agree with everything Papyrus wanted him to do to ease that burden he was placing on his brother. With a few careless words, he had re-affirmed San’s original mindset and placed weeks of work proving that mindset wrong on his own shoulders. 

But it didn’t matter how long it took. Papyrus was going to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RememberThePure for requesting this, sorry if it falls short, I'm kinda sick but I had an idea so I just rolled with it. 
> 
> If you have a request feel free to leave them on my Tumblr [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/) or in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Teddy :3  
> " I think it could be interesting if Sans had a relapse in his self-harm and I really wanna know how Papyrus would react to that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while to get this out. Hopefully this is what you guys wanted to see.

Sans didn’t realize how much he was bleeding until he realized the blood had soaked through his blanket. He threw the blanket aside and ran to the bathroom, turning on the lights so he could get a better look.

Shit.

He knew his claws were sharp but he wasn’t expecting this! The gash in question wasn’t very big, but it was deep. So deep that it was bleeding at an extraordinary rate. There was already blood pooling on the tile and Sans was beginning to feel lightheaded, it had probably been bleeding for almost a half hour by now. The worst part wasn’t the stinging pain. The worst part was it felt _good_. 

Sans reached for the bandages he knew Papyrus kept under the bathroom sink and used them to crudely wrap up his wrist. He would need to talk to Papyrus if he wanted it done better. A sudden thought shot through his mind.

What would Papyrus think?

He would be so disappointed. Sans knew it, he could just picture the face his brother would make when he found out that Sans had messed up again. He had been putting his all into trying to help Sans, to the point where he was giving up his own personal health. Last week, Papyrus had taken a sick day, the first one not necessitated by an injury. Sans was a burden, he was holding his brother back. 

But… he promised Papyrus, he needed to tell him. He would only be more upset if he waited until Papyrus found out himself. Sans got up from the bloodied tiles and made his way to Papyrus’s room. But he couldn’t open the door. He couldn’t even knock. Why was this so hard! Sans felt tears slip down his cheeks and tried to scrub them away with his sleeve. Why was he like this! This shouldn’t be so hard. All he had to do was knock. On the other side of the door was Papyrus, and Papyrus meant safe, Papyrus meant warmth, and love, and everything Sans had to live for. Sans managed to raise his hand to knock but he couldn’t muster up enough force to make more than a pitiful tap on the door. 

Why couldn’t he do this! Sans knew why but he didn’t want to face it, he didn’t deserve it. 

He didn’t deserve Papyrus. 

He was a burden.

A waste of space. 

But for some reason, Papyrus kept him around. 

Why?

**Why?**

Sans felt a sob well up in his throat and he didn’t try to keep it back. He raised his hand to knock again. He needed Papyrus.

He needed to feel safe.

He needed to feel happy. 

He needed to feel loved. 

Even if it was selfish. 

Sans managed to knock louder the second time again and in a few moments, there was a sleepy looking Papyrus standing in the door. 

“SANS...WHAT IS IT” he mumbled rubbing an eye socket. “DO YOU NEED SOMETHING?”

“p-pap…” Sans couldn’t get any farther before another sob tore through him. Papyrus looked down at him, extremely alert right now. He took in the trembling and crying, as well as the blood soaking through the bandages around Sans’s wrist. Papyrus didn’t say a word as he grabbed Sans and practically sprinted to the bathroom, setting him on the bathroom counter as he eyed the sheer volume of the blood on the floor. He silently bent down to grab a roll of bandages and some alcohol wipes. The only sound he made was a sharp inhale when he saw how deep Sans had dug his claws into his arm, otherwise, he was quiet as he cleaned and wrapped the wound, the only sounds in the house were Sans’s soft sobs. 

When he turned around and began to clean up the blood on the floor without a word Sans had to break the silence. 

“pap?” 

“WHY?” Papyrus stopped what he was doing, “IS SOMETHING WRONG, AM I DOING SOMETHING WRONG?” there was a hint of anger in his voice and Sans was taken aback.

“n-no boss i-” Papyrus flinched at the title and Sans stopped, afraid of making his brother angrier. 

“WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?” Papyrus turned to face Sans, there was anger in his voice and tears gathering at the edges of his sockets. “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU IN THIS GODFORSAKEN HELLHOLE WE LIVE IN?”

“Boss i-”

“NO, LISTEN TO ME, I HATE IT OUT THERE, GOT THAT SANS **HATE** IT. THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING IT THE THOUGHT THAT I CAN COME HOME AND SEE YOU BUT NOW, NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE HERE WHEN I GET BACK!” Papyrus was yelling at this point, and the tears gathered in the corners of his sockets were starting to streak down his face, staining his cheeks a soft red. “DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS? TO BE AFRAID TO GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT BE THERE IN THE MORNING? HOW HARD IT IS TO RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO CHECK ON YOU EVERY COUPLE HOURS, JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVEN'T DUSTED YOURSELF?” Papyrus took a step closer and Sans reflexively flinched, curling in on himself and raising his hands to shield his face. Papyrus froze and forced himself to take a deep breath he reached out a hand, unsure of whether or not it was okay to touch his brother. 

“SANS…” Sans continued to hide his face and flinched heavily when Papyrus set a hand on his shoulder. “I'M SORRY SANS, PLEASE, WILL YOU LOOK AT ME?” Sans’s only response was to continue crying a little harder than before. Papyrus had just confirmed everything he was worried about. He was a burden on his brother, he was causing more trouble than he was worth. 

Papyrus pulled Sans off of the counter and into a hug. He carried the small skeleton to his own room and set Sans on the bed wrapping him in the blanket, grabbed an extra blanket from the closet before laying down next to his brother, pulling him close and covering them both with the blanket. Sans was still crying softly and Papyrus began to slowly rub his back, trying to calm him down.

“I’M SORRY SANS. I SHOULDN’T HAVE YELLED AT YOU, YOU DID THE RIGHT THING COMING TO ME.” Sans had stopped crying and he was finally relaxing into Papyrus’s hold. “BUT WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS.”

“...kay” Papyrus gave Sans a light squeeze and asked,

 

“CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?” 

“I-i don’t k-know. i j-just woke up after i n-noticed the blankets w-were damp.” 

“I THINK WE SHOULD GO SEE ALPHYS AFTER WORK TOMORROW. SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE ABOUT THIS.”

Sans didn’t answer, he just curled into Papyrus’s embrace a little further. 

“OKAY?” Papyrus needed verbal confirmation.

“kay” 

“I LOVE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?”

“yeah, i love you too bro” 

“GOOD, NOW GO TO SLEEP.”

“heh, alright paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to make requests in the comments or on my Tumblr [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Remember the pure “I was thinking of Sans having a flashback, freaking out, and Papyrus convincing him to spill. But the flashback was about Papyrus!”
> 
> I swear I'm working on the other requests!!! I haven't forgotten them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a long one

Papyrus heard a crash and clatter of junk behind him and spun around to find that Sans wasn't following behind him. He cursed and began running toward the sound. As he rounded a pile of junk Papyrus could just make out the silhouette of his brother standing stock still, staring at something half submerged in the ankle deep water that was everywhere in the dump. As Papyrus drew closer he could see that the item was a boot, a little red rubber boot with black polka dots, so tiny that it could have only fit a child.

He stopped a few feet away from his brother, observing the trembling hands and the way Sans’s eyelights narrowed in his sockets. He seemed to be in an almost trance and papyrus was sure that if he broke it Sans would lash out before he realized what was going on. But, Papyrus needed to do something so…

“SANS.” He was right, Sans whips around at the sound of his name, his eyelights are still narrow pinpricks of light in his sockets and behind him appears the biggest blaster Papyrus has ever seen his brother conjure. Papyrus took a step back and called on his magic, hoping to block whatever Sans thew at him. But it never came.

All of the sudden Sans’s eyelights returned to normal and he dispelled the blaster. 

“boss?” he looked at Papyrus in mild confusion. Papyrus realized that he was standing in a defensive stance and stood up, dismissing the magic he called up earlier. 

“YOU SPACED OUT, YOU NEARLY ATTACKED ME WHEN I SAID YOUR NAME.” Sans looked ashamed. 

“geez… sorry boss”

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Sans looked around a little sheepishly. 

“can i tell you later?” Papyrus raised a brow.

“I THINK THIS NEEDS TO BE ADDRESSED NOW, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT SET YOU OFF SO WE CAN AVOID IT.”

“ s’ not going to happen again.” Papyrus just looked at him skeptically. Sans rolled his eyes, “ugggh, fine. But we’re going home first.” Sans snatched the boot out of the water and placed it in his inventory before he held out a hand to Papyrus. Papyrus took the hand and squeezed his eyesockets together as tight as he could, waiting for the few awful seconds of the weird floaty weightlessness that he got from traveling through the void. When he opened them again he was standing in the living room. Sans was watching him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sans had long since stopped closing his eyes before he took shortcuts, he had gotten used to bending time and space, ripping a hole in the fabric of the universe and ripping his way out the other side. He had even tried to take a picture of the void so he could show Papyrus what he saw every time he shortcutted, but the image had been corrupted. Papyrus didn’t care that he would never see the void, he didn’t want to. Sans could break the laws of physics all he wants, Papyrus was going to stick to good old fashioned walking.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?” He asked with mock anger. Sans chuckled at him. 

“ya still close your eyes like a babybones”

“WELL, I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT A BABYBONES. I AM A VERY RESPONSIBLE ADULT AND I DO VERY RESPONSIBLE ADULT THINGS” Papyrus was trying to hold back his smile and keep up his over the top indignance. Sans just laughed again and Papyrus let himself smile.

Making his way back to the livingroom Papyrus sat down on the couch next to Sans, who, despite Papyrus’s earlier efforts seemed tense. He avoided making eye contact with papyrus as the taller skeleton sat next to him on the couch. Deciding it better to not beat around the bush Papyrus asked, 

“SO WHAT HAPPENED.” Sans was silent for a few moments but when Papyrus opened his mouth to ask again Sans pulled out the little boot from his inventory. Papyrus looked at it in confusion, when Sans handed it to him his confusion only increased. 

“heh...wait here pap.” Sans could sense Papyrus’s confusion as he stood up and in an instant disappeared. Teleporting to god knows where. A few moments later Papyrus heard a thud above him and it dawned on him where Sans had gone and why he had teleported. Sans was in the attic, and he was too short to reach the ladder that pulled down from the ceiling. 

Sans returned a few moments later with an identical boot, only this one was the left boot and upon further scrutiny, the boot Papyrus held was the right boot. Sans sat down again and began to speak.

“you were probably too small to remember but that's your boot. when i went back after...after… i couldn’t find it again, it probably washed away. i wasn’t expecting to see it ever again so today was a bit of a trip down memory lane.” Sans seemed reluctant to continue so Papyrus scooted a little closer to him and asked, 

“AFTER WHAT?” Sans looked up at him, guilt showing clearly in his eyelights. 

“after they took you,” he mumbled. Sans looked away but Papyrus was determined to find out what happened. Sans rarely ever spoke about their childhood so bringing it up piqued Papyrus’s curiosity. But Sans wasn’t speaking so made a decision. 

He stood up from the couch and got the blanket Sans had made for him off of his bed. When he returned to a very confused looking older brother he made a quick stop in the kitchen to turn off the stove before wrapping Sans in the blanket and laying back on the couch, pulling his brother up to lay on his chest. They often cuddled like this when Sans was having a bad day, the gentle beating of Papyrus’s soul was calming for him. Plus, in this position, Sans didn’t have to make eye contact with Papyrus. 

“WHAT HAPPENED.” Papyrus wouldn’t normally press, Sans had told him what he wanted earlier but Papyrus had seen the guilt earlier and knew that whatever had happened was most likely out of Sans’s control. But he blamed himself anyway and until Sans knew that Papyrus understood what had happened Sans wouldn’t believe him when Papyrus told him it wasn't his fault. Sans seemed reluctant but he took a deep breath and started his story.

\-----------------------------------------------

He had only turned around for a moment, Sans searched frantically through the heaps of trash for his little brother. Surely Papyrus had just wandered off! That had to be it!

“papyrus!” Sans called out, “where are you!” There was no reply. Sans began to panic, Papyrus knew not to wander off while Sans was scavenging. He ran through the dump, looking in every nook and cranny he knew of. But Papyrus wasn’t anywhere.

Suddenly his fears were confirmed when, in the distance, he heard a tiny scream. He knew that scream, it was Papyrus, and he was scared. Sans sprinted towards the sound, but he was too slow. Whoever had his brother was moving too fast for his tiny legs to follow. He tried shortcutting but he could still only go about ten feet at a time. They must have stopped for whatever reason because he finally caught up with them at the edge of Waterfall.

Sans hid behind a stalagmite and peeked out at the group. There was six monsters total, four of them were in stripes. Papyrus was sitting on the ground next to a blue fish monster, both of them were crying. A few feet away two Whimsuns were hovering, clinging tightly to each other. They were guarded by a mean looking Madjick and Aaron. Sans knew exactly what the adult monsters wanted. They were hired to “collect” orphans and bring them to the highest bidder for free labor.

What should he do? He needed to get Papyrus out of there, but how…

A sudden thought came to his mind, if he could distract the older monsters he could grab papyrus ad shortcut them out, he would need to continuously shortcut to get far enough away but he could deal with the consequences of magic drain when Papyrus was safe. As sans looked for a way to distract the guards he realized something that made his soul churn in guilt. 

He could only make one trip, He could only take Papyrus and the fish monster, not the Whimsuns. He would have to leave them behind. Sans pushed down the guilt, he could deal with it later. 

Using his magic Sans lifted a rock with blue magic, sending it flying around the corner. The rock clattered loudly against the floor of the cavern. The Madjick went over to investigate but the Aaron stayed near the Whimsuns. Sans sent a rock in the other direction. The Aaron turned around just long enough for Sans to teleport over to Papyrus and the blue fish monster, grab them both, and rapid-fire teleporting until he had reached the edge of Snowdin forest. He tried to turn to Papyrus to speak to him and make sure he was okay but he felt his vision going dark and the world slipped away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus lay silent for a few moments after Sans finished his story. Sans was quiet too until Papyrus spoke.

“YOU KNOW IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT RIGHT.”

“mhmm.”

“YOU WERE JUST A CHILD.”

“yeah” 

Sans sighed, not fully convinced, and closed his eyes. Papyrus could tell he had put a lot of effort into telling him the story and let him stay there for a few moments. Eventually, he stood up, taking Sans with him.

“WHY DON’T YOU SLEEP IN A BED INSTEAD OF THE COUCH? I THINK IT WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE.” Sans just chuckled and relaxed into Papyrus’s arms. He pouted slightly when Papyrus made him wrap his arms, Alphys’s solution to him scratching while he slept. But the alternative had been filing down his claws and there was no way he was doing that. The wraps were a thick cloth that started in a cuff at the wrist and wrapped around his arms ending pinned together behind his back so he couldn’t pull them off in his sleep. Papyrus thought the wraps were a good idea but Sans said they were itchy. 

Considering the events of the evening Papyrus wasn’t surprised when Sans was reluctant to let go of him as he tucked him into bed, a nightly ritual they had begun in an effort to cut down on the times Sans went to bed feeling like a waste of space. Papyrus let out an over exaggerated sigh and climbed into bed with his brother, lying on his side with his back against the wall so he would take up as little space possible. 

“FINE, YOU CONVINCED ME.” Sans tried to muffle his chuckle but Papyrus could see the smile that reached his brother’s eyelights.

“night paps.”

“GOOD NIGHT SANS.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from Very..very shy   
> "what would Papyrus do if Sans was attacked and hurt by another monster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short

When Papyrus slammed the door to Grillby’s open with a thundering bang all the regular patrons knew what was going on. They all went about their business, not one of them staring as Papyrus stalked across the room to the bar. All of them except for the Astigmatism. This was his first time in Snowdin and just an hour ago he had demonstrated that he had absolutely no idea of the rules. 

Just an hour ago, he had broken Sans’s arm. 

There was no killing intent, Sans hadn’t dusted, Papyrus knew that. But that bastard had made his last mistake! He was drunk now but earlier that day when he had been sober he had reportedly catcalled multiple residents, acted with unprovoked aggression towards a group of children, _children_ , and been an all-around creep. This was Papyrus’s town! It was under his protection. 

And there was no way in hell that he wanted someone like that in his town.

Papyrus had actually considered arresting the guy and throwing him in the jail for the night for public disturbance to hopefully teach him a lesson, but he hadn’t. Astigmatisms always tended to be creeps, but if he had arrested him without enough evidence he could have potentially been attacked as discriminatory by any family or acquaintances the other monster might have had in the capital. And the last thing papyrus needed was Asgore sending royal investigators down to review his legal process on claims he was being racist. Now Papyrus cursed himself as he approached the monster, wishing he could have prevented the evening's recent events. 

The Astigmatism had been flirting with most of the monsters in the bar when Sans had come in. He sat at his usual spot at the counter. After he had had a few drinks and was getting ready to leave the Astigmatism had grabbed his arm. He mumbled a few slurred pickup lines but Sans just told him to fuck off and tried to pull away. The Astigmatism had held on even tighter, preventing Sans from teleporting and placing even more pressure on the already weakened bones. He tried to yank Sans closet to him but something in Sans’s arm had snapped, allowing Sans to pull his arm out of the monster’s grasp and teleport home where he promptly found Papyrus. 

Papyrus had set the broken radius, it had been a clean break, and dug around in their cabinets to find the pain medication leftover from the last time one of them had been hurt. Once Sans was taken care of he had come here.

As he approached the counter where the Astigmatism sat Grillby turned to him and shot him a look.

“There will be no dusting anyone in my bar, you understand?” Papyrus responded with a curt nod. He had gotten this warning before. He turned to the Astigmatism who was watching him with mild interest, clearly not understanding what all the other patrons did. 

Suddenly, without warning, Papyrus used blue magic to grab ahold of the other monster’s soul, dragging him out of the bar and into the street. The Astigmatism’s eyes widen as they realized the possible meaning for Grillby’s warning earlier. 

“W-wait,” he slurred, “what d-did I ever d-do ta you?” Papyrus was silent for a moment before he responded.

“YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULTING A MEMBER OF THE GUARD,” Sans _was_ as sentry so technically he worked for the royal guard, “IF YOU RESIST ARREST KNOW THAT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DUST YOU AND I WILL DO SO IF I DEEM IT NECESSARY.”

\--------------------------------------------------

With all the unpleasantness behind him and the Astigmatism now locked up in the local jail albeit a little more roughed up than he needed to be, despite the fact he had tried to run away, Papyrus returned home, making a beeline for the kitchen to wash the blood off of his hands. What he wasn’t expecting was Sans sitting on the couch waiting for him, still a little dopey from the pain meds Papyrus gave him earlier. Papyrus washed his hands and made his way to the couch.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN BED.”

“well i was but now ‘m not.”

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

“fine, kinda tired.”

“WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN BED.”

“but i didn’t wanna so ‘m here” Sans gave him a lazy grin and scooted closer to him on the couch. Papyrus just sighed good-naturedly and, being _very_ careful of the broken arm, Slung him across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Sans had been more hurt the Astigmatism would be dead


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from an Anon on Tumblr: something bad happens to Papyrus. He gets sick/hurt and that starts Sans down the dangerous path of the what-ifs and blame game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one's kinda short

Papyrus groaned as he woke up and tried to sit up.

Ow, wrong idea. His pained grunt immediately woke the smaller skeleton sleeping in a chair near his bedside. In seconds Sans was by his side gentle hands pushing him back down onto the bed. 

“don't move!” Papyrus complied, laying back as Sans lifted up his shirt to check his bandaged ribs. Two of the wrapped ones were stained with red from Papyrus’s movement and Sans changed the bandages in complete silence. It took Papyrus a few moments to struggle through the haze of pain and realize that Sans was crying, tears dripping slowly down his cheeks.

“SANS…” He mumbled, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Sans let out a strangled sounding laugh, scrubbing at his sockets with the sleeve of his sweater.

“i don’t think you should be the one asking that,” he replied. Papyrus gave him a look, “yeah, yeah, i’m fine, you're the one who got busted up.” his eyelights trailed to the bandages around Papyrus’s ribcage and papyrus knew where his mind was going.

“IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT.” Sans looked at him, his eyelights telling Papyrus he didn’t believe him. It really hadn’t been his fault though. They were out on patrol and one of the city gangs, hoping to make a name for themselves (in probably the stupidest way possible) had tried to sneak up on Sans, presumably to dust him. Luckily, Sans was stronger than they anticipated and he held them off until Papyrus came, already on his way to walk Sans home so they could eat lunch together. But, by the time Papyrus had arrived and joined the fight, the gang’s reinforcements had arrived. 

Now, both of the skeletons were strong, but eight on two was never fair. They were doing pretty well until they had all started to focus on Sans, thinking he’d be the easiest to pick off. Papyrus saw the attack coming from a mile away and he knew Sans saw it too but he couldn’t move, he was surrounded with blue attacks. Papyrus knew Sans wouldn’t have enough time to dodge the attack so he blocked it. The attack, in the shape of a baseball bat, hit him square in the ribs and he felt a few of them break on contact. 

When the gang realized there was no way they were winning this fight they turned and fled, some were dusted as they ran away and others were collected later by Undyne and the rest of the guard. Sans had mustered up what little magic he still had and shortcuted them both directly to Papyrus’s bedroom where Papyrus promptly passed out.

“SANS,”

Sans just sniffled, avoiding eye contact by busying himself with Papyrus’s bandages.

“SANS…” Sans didn’t look up. Papyrus mustered up as much strength as he could to grab Sans’s arm and pull him into the bed next to him. Sans yelped as he was tugged forward, letting Papyrus pull him over but being extremely careful of his broken ribs. After squirming around for a bit he ended up right next to Papyrus. He let out a resigned sigh and pulled the blanket over them both.

“you need to get some sleep now.”

“OK MOM.” Sans snickered and slapped Papyrus lightly on the shoulder.

“go to sleep!” 

Satisfied that he had gotten a smile out of his older brother Papyrus did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request feel free to ask it dow in the comments or on my Tumblr [LaityAllyn](https://laityallyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
